


Ghostbur oneshots

by cqllahan



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Wilbur Soot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqllahan/pseuds/cqllahan
Summary: Idk some short stories I wrote about Ghostbur a while back :)
Kudos: 1





	Ghostbur oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Set before L'manburg was blown up again.

Music flowed through the air, softly and elegantly between the wind, winding down the deserted streets, like the sweetest of perfumes. His fingers tapping at the note blocks, taking the graceful sounds and weaving it into music. Into his music. He hadn’t played music in months. Hadn’t touched nor seen an instrument in way too long. Up until five minutes before, he hadn’t remembered how to play. Hadn’t remembered what it felt like to create a melody. He didn’t remember much at all anymore.

But the feeling had come to him naturally, as he first placed those note blocks, as he observed the way they looked and could be used, memories came flooding back into his mind. After several minutes of attempting to tune the notes right like a piano, he remembered a little bit more. It all came naturally to him.

Music was in Wilbur Soot’s blood. Was a part of him. Even now that he was dead 

Drowning out the whispers of nearby animals and the occasional gawk of a bird in the sky, Wilbur played some more. Not caring for the world, not caring if anyone had come out from their houses and could now see the man at his three note blocks, Will stayed swept away in his newfound fantasy world.

The sounds vibrating through his veins, filling him up completely with some kind of happiness he hadn’t felt in a long time. Will paid no attention to the night that was quickly falling, and didn't notice when the cool air grew cooler and the sky darker. He was in his own harmonious world and had no intentions of leaving there any time soon.

He didn’t notice as the lanterns placed around people’s homes were starting to be lit again, starting to shine bright. He subconsciously began to hum along to the tune of the notes, letting the gentle air push onto his face, rustle his hair. Not like he could feel the weather anymore, it didn’t bother him.

Eventually, Wilbur Soot's spirit began to sing.


End file.
